Losing Yourself
by XxX White Roses XxX
Summary: Draco catches Hermione in her room alone in a very interesting state...


**A/N: So, I thought that I would do a Dromione one-shot, because I've always loved this couple together. They are such natural enemies in the books that it just seems exciting to think of these two as a couple. Their both a bit OOC in the story. Hope you enjoy!**

Ever since their sixth year at Hogwarts had started, Draco hadn't been able to shake the thought of Hermione Granger from his mind. She had completely changed from the last time he had seen her. No longer did she have frizzy hair, but smooth sleek waves that cascaded down her back. Her almond eyes, framed with thick dark lashes were still big and innocent looking, and somehow making her look even sexier. He could tell that she had grown over the summer, but unfortunately, her long legs were always covered my her robes, and Draco was just dying to see what she had under there.

He was headed up to her dorm now to collect some papers that she said she would lend him to study, and his head was completely dizzy by the idea that he was going to her room.

He had no idea what was happening to him – he was suppose to hate her. He was a pure blood, and she a muggle born, it was only natural that they were enemies- at least that was what he had always been taught. Yet, here he was, Draco Malfoy – pure blood – excited at the prospect of seeing her.

Walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory, he could hear the shuffling of feet from above and was grateful that Hermione was in, like she said she would be. He felt kind of uncomfortable walking around the girls dormitory, but was lucky enough not to have gotten caught yet, and figured that most of them had left for breakfast already. He didn't think, however, that he would be so lucky if he had to come back a second time.

He stopped when he reached her door, and tried to pull himself together, relaxing into his nonchalant manner that he always interacted with people with. He didn't knock, but just opened the door right open.

And froze in his tracks.

As he had figured, there were no other girls in the room, all of the beds neatly made and chests clean and tucked away, and didn't look to much different from the boys' dorm in Slytherin, excepted maybe brighter, and contained the house colors of Gryffindor. But what made him freeze in his tracks was Hermione, bending over her trunk, in nothing but a towel, her long glistening legs fully exposed to him, before disappearing under the towel where they met her bottom.

He must have made a sound, because after a while of ogling her she whipped her head around, straightening as she did, turning her entire body to look him. She was so startled that as she whipped around to face him, her towel managed to escape from one hand, exposing one perfect full breast for his eyes to eat up. She stumbled around, trying to secure it tighter around her body, but her hands didn't seem to be working correctly at the moment.

When she looked at him though, instead of horror masking her face as he would have expected, all that crossed it was deep flustered embarrassment as she tightened the towel around herself.

"Oh, Dr-Draco – I – I didn't see you there," she stammered quietly.

His mouth worked for a while, as he had no idea what to say to this, just stood there waiting for her to scream or throw something at him, but she stood her ground.

His whole body was on fire, and his mind was working a mile a minute at what to do. One part of him was urging him to run screaming from the room at the horror of the situation he was in and another was telling him to sweep her into his arms and make love to her until she saw stars. And, had she just called him Draco? He was only ever Malfoy to her; his name sounded quite nice coming from her lips.

Deciding that the first option might hurt her feelings, he decided to stay (that was defiantly the only only reason though).

Closing the door behind him, Draco leaned against it and managed to smirk at her.

"You asked me to come, in case you forgot," he said, annoyingly calm.

"Well, can you please leave? I need to get dressed," she said, recomposing herself as well.

Draco said nothing, but pushed himself off the wall, slowly walking a few feet towards her and then stopping.

* * *

Hermione had never felt so out of control in her entire life. Why was she not horrified at what was happening here? Draco Malfoy had just caught her in a towel – had seen one of her breast, and all she could think about was the growing heat in her lower belly. Oh, this was bad – this was so bad, and yet, she didn't want him to go. She quite liked this feeling.

He was so close now, if she just took one step towards him, she could kiss those beautiful pink lips of his. She then realized that she had been staring at his mouth, her own opened, breathing heavily. And from the annoyingly sexy smirk on his face, she could make the safe bet that he had noticed.

He closed the distance between them and tipped his head up, capturing her lips with his own, and kissed her thoroughly. It was no soft kiss, but hot and quick, making her feel dizzy.

Her wet hair lay shining around her shoulders and back, and he shoveled his hand into it, massaging her scalp as he repositioned her head to give him better access, poking his tongue at her lips, requesting entry. She gave it to him, opening her mouth for him and he swept it inside, exploring her own and urging it to dance with his.

She was moaning into his mouth as he attacked her lips, and Draco wondered if she had ever been kissed like this before. Knowing her, the answer to that was probably no.

He ran a finger lightly over the hand that was gripping her towel, as a reassurance, and then pulled it open a little bit so that her breasts were exposed to him. He pulled away from the kiss then, and she moaned in disappointment, until his head dipped down and captured one tight nipple in his mouth. She arched into the caress, hand automatically moving to the back of his head and crying out in surprise and pleasure at the heat it created inside of her. He sucked on it, hard, then scrapped his teeth over it, making her squeak and he chuckled, then gave the other the same treatment.

He then kissed his way back up to her neck as his hand reached under the bottom of the towel, and touched her curls there so lightly that it tickled. Hermione gasped under the touch, her body becoming tense all over. But, before she could protest, he took her lips with his again, kissing the stiffness right out of her. As her body relaxed, his fingers once again started to explore her most sensitive part, urging its way lower and lower along her slit and making her moan and buck under it, wanting more pressure.

No one had ever touched her there before, she herself had found it just recently. It was so sensitive that the lightest touch made her go crazy, heating her body from the inside out.

"Mm," Draco groaned against her lips, "you're already wet."

"Sorry."

He chuckled, moving his lips to the side, nibbling at her ear lobe. "No, it's good," he whispered.

He hadn't realized just how innocent she was, and that made what they were doing seem even more special.

Rubbing his thumb over her nub, he slowly slipped a finger inside of her, wanting to stretch her out a little bit. She gasped when it entered her, the feeling of it was very odd and alien to her. But, once he started sliding it in and out of her, mixed with the sensation that his thumb was giving her, she could feel a deep pleasure starting to build inside of her.

He slipped another finger inside of her, causing her to groan, arching up, onto her tiptoes.

 _Oh, this was good stuff._

As he kissed another trail, this one back to her lips, she could feel her body straining towards something. It was too much, she needed his lips. Turning her head to the side before he could finish his teasing trail, she captured his lips with hers, wrapping her arms desperately around his neck, as the tension rose and rose, higher and higher.

Then it finally snapped.

Wave after unbearable wave of pleasure crashed over her, and she screamed out from it, burying her face his neck as he kept moving his fingers, riding out her orgasm.

When it was complete, her legs felt so weak, and most of her weight was currently being held up by Draco. He seemed to notice this, because he picked her shuddering body up into his arms, and carried her over the bed, laying her down on her pillow and then climbed on after her, positioning himself half on top of her.

She stared into his eyes with such trust that it almost scared him. No one had ever looked at him like that before.

"You're still a virgin aren't you?"

She nodded sheepishly, looking down at his chest, and he smiled at her.

"You don't have to worry, I'll be very careful."

She looked back up at him when he said that and gave him a little smile. "Can I take off your clothes?" she asked.

Draco was surprised at the forwardness of the question, and how she somehow managed to make it seem like such an innocent one. He noticed then that at some point in their excitement that she had lost her towel and was now completely naked, her delicious body bare for him and him alone to take in. She was so beautiful: her hair had dried somewhat and was starting to form into little curls about her face. Her breast were a bit small, but perky, with rose gold nipples that were currently hardened into tight little peaks. She had a flat stomach that dipped down to meet a patch of curls on her most private spot; he then moved his eyes back to her breasts.

She was breathing heavily as she watched him take in her body, blushing, but not covering herself, wanting him to see every inch of her. He was quiet for a long time though, and she was starting to worry that he had changed his mind, that maybe she didn't meet his expectation.

"I know their a bit small," said Hermione in disappointment, starting to move her hands to cover herself.

"No!" he almost shouted, catching at her hands before she could complete the action, making her raise her eyebrows. "Their perfect."

And, as if to seal the deal, he bent over her, giving each breast a little butterfly kiss. She knew though, that if she didn't stop him now that she wouldn't be strong enough to later. So, pushing herself up into a sitting positioning, she moved onto her knees, blushing as she began to remove his robe. He was wearing nothing under it, save for a pair of silver and green Slytherin boxers. He moved up onto his knees as well so that she could push them down, and – growing even redder – she did.

She gasped when she saw how big he was. She had never seen this much of a man before, but she knew that they all couldn't possible as well endowed as this.

She heard him laugh at her obvious distress, and lifted her head back up to his face with a finger under her chin.

"Don't worry," he said as if reading her mind, "it will fit."

Kissing her once on the nose, he pushed her lightly back onto the bed, removing his boxers the rest of the way and tossed them carelessly to the floor.

He then kissed her body everywhere he could reach, wanting her to know just how much he loved it, only stopping when he reach her core. He blew a soft puff of air over her, causing her to gasp and squirm underneath him.

She could tell that Draco had a lot of experience in this sort of thing and she hoped that he wasn't to disappointed that she didn't. But, he was so good at giving her pleasure, that she was desperate to do anything but moan and gasp under his clever fingers and mouth (not that she would even know what to do really if she was given the chance).

He kissed her lightly on her nub before licking his way up her wet slit, starting at her opening and ending at her nub again and sucked lightly. She cried out and bucked under him, her body coming back to shuddering life.

"Oh, Draco," she moaned, digging her hands into her hair.

He worked her with his mouth as his hands held onto to backs of her thighs to keep them from clamping over his head. She was moaning so loudly that she should have been embarrassed. But, she was in such ecstasy that she didn't really care at the moment. Helplessly, her hands untangled from her hair and clutched them in the blankets on either side of her body, so she could pull tighter to something, desperately trying to tither herself to the ground to keep her from floating away.

Draco was torturing himself too with the slow process of getting Hermione hot enough to take him in. Every time she moaned or squirmed around he thought that he might explode without ever even entering her. Her noises were getting so loud now and he knew that she was as hot as he would be able to make her without making her cum.

Resurfacing, he crawled back up her body, positioning himself at her entrance, and forced himself to stop and look her in the eye.

"Do you want me to go slow?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I just want to get the first part over with.

She wasn't so innocent to know that it was going to hurt the first time when he broke her maddens head. She could take pain pretty easily, but it was always something that, if possible, was better to get over with quickly. Like ripping off a band-aide.

Giving her a sympathetic look, he plunged into her warm wet heat, feeling the exact moment when it broke. They both sucked in a breath, she was so _tight_.

The pain was sharp, but not nearly as bad as she had made it out to be in her mind, which she was grateful for. All she felt was a sharp pinch, and a lot of discomfort with have Draco's long length inside of her.

Draco just held himself there for a while, breathing in and out heavily and trying his best not to keep pounding into her. She laid there with her hands still clutched to the bed, taking deep breaths and occasionally wiggling her hips around, trying to get use to the feel of him inside of her.

"Her-Hermione – please, stop moving," he gasped out when she lifted her hips, pulling out a bit and then pushing him back in a little, slowly to get the feel of it, "unless you want me to continue."

With one more wiggle around his shaft, she gave him the all clear when the pain had gone, and there was nothing left but the odd feeling of having something so big inside of her.

With a sigh of relief, he grabbed onto her waist and slid halfway out of her, then smoothly back in, watching her face the whole time to check for any sighs of pain. When he didn't seem to see any, he pulled out again, changing positions a little so that he hit her nub of pleasure with every thrust, starting out with a slow rhythm and building up, seeing just how fast Hermione Granger could take him.

She could feel her body heating up again. After he had first taken her, the fire had started to die down from the pain, but the pain was now faded into pleasure and every time he thrust into her, that feeling became stronger and stronger.

She look up at Draco to find him looking back down at her, watching the pleasure that was clearly written all over her face. Their eyes locked and their connection became not only a physical one, but a mental one. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it might fly right out of her chest. He let go of her waist to play with both of her breasts, wanting to giver even more, knowing that since this was her first time, he had to work a bit harder to get her to cum, where as for him, he felt like he was going to explode at any minute.

He squeezed her breasts before taking both nipples in hand and giving them a slight pinch before rolling them between his fingers. She arched her back, moaning loudly and unconsciously taking him in deeper.

With a throaty growl, he picked up the pace, pounding into her and making her sounds even louder. He leaned over her, kissing her deeply before moving to her ear and growling, "you're going to cum for me."

Her heart skipped a beat, and as if under his command, she came, contracting around him and crying out so loud that she was almost sure that someone had heard. Draco came almost at the exact same time, crying out as well before collapsing onto the bed beside her and pulling her into his arms.

She wrapped her body around his, snuggling her faced into his neck and sighed, letting the after glow of her orgasm wash over her.

Draco lightly rubbed her back, whispering soothing things into her ear, and wanting nothing more than to stay in that moment forever, where he felt safe, and loved.


End file.
